Past's Do Bite rewritten
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: A rewrite of my original fic, Past's Do Bite. If you want a better summary, go to the original fic. TK lives in Brooklyn, as Spot's right hand woman and best friend. What happens when you throw in Queens, Manhattan and a past that really bites? r&r.


Past's Do Bite (REWRITE)  
By: bl33ding_p03t  
DISCLAIMER: I own TK. That's it!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've rewritten Past's Do Bite, all the chapters. I found it to be really boring. I'm going to keep the first version up, just in case other ppl want to read it. OK?  
Please r&r  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Sitting on the docks in one of Brooklyn's harbors, TK let her feet dangle. She felt the ocean breeze, smelled the ocean air fill her nostrils, heard the waves crash apon the polls that held the docks up and over the water. She was waiting for Spot to get done with his paper sellings.  
  
The eighteen year old newsy took off her checkered hat off, letting the blonde hair fall to her shoulder. She looked at the hat, not knowing the significance of looking at it. Every once in a while she would look out onto the horizon, watching the sun go down.  
  
She heard footsteps on the docks, the footsteps of a group of people. TK knew it was Spot and all the other newsies that followed the Brooklyn leader closely, trying to be either better than him or just as great as him. TK didn't think the Brooklynite was that great. Yeah, he was great looking but sometimes his attitude sucked and sometimes his ego got too big for containing.  
  
"Heya, TK! How was yer day?" Spot asked, sitting next to her, sticking an arm around her shoulder. His fingers began to weave themselves into her hair.  
  
"It was fine, and yours?" She said, not minding the little affection that the man gave her every once in a while.  
  
"It was great! I'se soaked some guy tryin' to bargain wid me." Spot said, smiling. Obviously, that boosted his ego ten points.  
  
She nodded, not really knowing what to say to him. "TK, ya alright?"  
  
"Spot, I'se fine. Trust me," She said, smiling. Spot didn't believe her. For the  
six years that the two have known each other, he knew when she was lying when no one else did.   
  
"TK, I'se know ya lyin' and I'se doan appreciate it one bit, now spill," Spot demanded.   
  
TK stood, getting out of Spot's grasp. She stuck her blonde hair into her newsy cap and didn't answer him. She turned and took one last look at the horizon before walking off, leaving Spot, alone, without an answer.  
  
"TK, something is wrong," He whispered to himself before following his friend.   
  
TK kept walking, faster when she knew Spot had begun to follow. The strong newsy had no fear of the night but when Spot knew something was wrong with her, he would not stop until he literally had to beat it out of her. She couldn't tell him that she was visited by a few Queens newsies saying that Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies, was her brother. She couldn't tell him that she was wanted for escaping the Refuge.  
  
Spot didn't know any of it. The only things he knew were that she was an orphan, lost in Brooklyn at age 12. She had escaped the Refuge at 12, after being beaten and abused by Snyder and the other refugees inside. That is how TK got tough, put her walls up, not really showing the real her. Spot was slowly cracking that wall.  
  
TK now knew that her name, TK stood for Tabitha Kelly. Sullivan wasn't even added to her name. She had gone to the refuge for stealing food from a bakery with no memory of her name nor who was her family. Jack, or Frances Sullivan, knew who she was and gave her the name Tabitha so that when they were reunited, they would be a family once again.  
  
"TK! Stop for a second!"  
  
TK stopped, listening to Spot for once. She had a tendency to disobey the leader of Brooklyn. Spot caught up with the 5'2 newsy.  
  
"Why are yah in such a hurry? You know dey can't shut da doors until I get mah ass into the LH," He said, trying to lighten up the situation. It didn't help.  
  
"I'se jus' want to get back to tha LH, Spot. I'se tired and I'se doan feel like a beatin' from ya jus' so dat ya can get yer info outta me." She stated. She began walking once more.   
  
Beating? What the hell is she talking about?, Spot thought, as he followed her once more. "What makes you think I'm gunna beat ya jus' ta find out what's wrong wit ya?"  
  
"Ya did it last time I'se wouldn't tell ya what the hell was wrong with me." TK said.  
  
Spot stood dumbfounded. When did that happen? He had never beaten TK, not his favorite girl in all the world! He would never beat her. He stared at her, looking into her cobalt blue eyes. He then realized that the last time was when he was drunk, from losing his last girlfriend, what was her name? The name really isn't important.  
  
"I was drunk, TK, I'se sorry," He whispered.  
  
TK looked at him. "Yeh, and I'm the queen of England. Spot, I ain't in da mood for yer shit tanight, jus' lemme go to bed once I'se get in the LH." She didn't wait for him to reply and went inside.   
  
Spot felt guilty. He felt so bad. It was in the past, it was done and overwith, he finally decided. Spot soon went inside and payed for his usual bed, right above TK.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: If it's short, I apologize. Hopefully this one is much better. It might not have the same plot but it'll be the same concept, hopefully. It really depends on where the character's take it. ^.^ plz r&r 


End file.
